Sequel to True Maraduers
by Harry Clone
Summary: Read the Title. Check out my True Marauders story. Please? Hellllooooo? Anyone out there?
1. Chapter 1

Harry pounced toward the sound of his instructor and aimed his wand directly at her throat.

He heard her clapping, "Well done, Mr. Potter. You're progress is astounding."

Harry placed his hands at his sides and bowed, "Thank you, Professor."

"Finish up with any defensive maneuver and then you are dismissed," Harry sensed her distribute her weight on both feet. She would jump at him.

Harry brought his wand to the ready position and took a deep breath. His instructor leaped into the air silently, no vocal sound at all.

Harry dropped to the floor and kicked both legs straight up. He caught her on her shoulders, sending her spinning across the sparring field. He heard her land on the ground opposite him. She bowed and walked toward her office.

Harry bowed and left the classroom. He heard the bell ring, and, keeping a hand to the wall, guided himself toward the Divination tower.

He climbed the stairs slowly, careful of tripping on steps or walking into people.

Half way up, Harry found Ginny, "Hey sweetheart."

She giggled, "Hello, Harry."

His smile, no more than a thin line of pain these days, loosened somewhat, "You've cut your hair."

"How could you tell?"

"Your voice is taller."

"That makes no sense, Merlin."

"Maybe not, Slytherin, but if I explained it to you, you might fall asleep and then fall down the stairs."

Ginny laughed and guided him down to the Great Hall.

Harry sat in his normal place and, as always now, the House elves had prepared a plate for him.

He rattled his goblet, as usual, to thank them, and made a mental note to go down and see them personally.

Ginny sat next to him, "Did you here? Daniel is Ravenclaw and Jamie is Hufflepuff!"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "They found out together?"

"Yes, well, um, they were…intertwined. And I'm not saying how."

Harry could feel the embarrassment coming from her and he quickly changed the subject, "How's the new Seeker?"

"She isn't too bad, but everyone's rubbish compared to you."

"Compared to the me when I could see," he corrected.

"Well, I suppose so, yes. So, are you coming to Hogsmede this weekend? You haven't gone in ages!"

"No, I think I'll stay here and—"

"Study in the Library," Ginny said dully.

"Well, maybe I could use the fresh air…"

"Damn right you could, Harry," Ron said as he sat down beside him, "You're turning into a regular Hermione," he leaned in close and whispered, "It's kinda scary."

"Alright then, I will go."

XXX

"Here's the carriage, Harry," Ginny placed his hand on the doorframe.

Once they sat down, Harry started laughing, and since it's the first time he's laughed in a while, Ginny looks at him, amazed, before asking what was so funny.

"Remember…on our…first date? I helped you into the carriage. And this time, you helped me!" he started laughing even harder.

Ginny looked at him, concerned for his sanity, "I don't think that's funny at all."

Harry's laughter subsided, "I guess it isn't really, but it sure feels good to laugh again."

Ginny looked at him, "You look better too. I mean, not that you were all that great looking in the first place, but I like happy you."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment, but if it is, thank you and if it's not…" he began to tickle her.

"Stop it Harry," Ginny laughed, "I mean it Harry! Stop!"

And so they arrived at Hogsmede station, Ginny's hair out of place, her cheeks red and Harry really smiling for the first time in ages.

XXX

Harry and Ginny entered the Three Broomsticks pub and sat down at the bar, "Two butterbeers, Rosemerta!"

"All right, Mr. Potter!" two glasses appeared in front of them.

Harry held up his glass, "To the most beautiful of the Weasleys!" _chink_ went they're glasses.

Harry drank his butterbeer and felt the liquid warm his body. Then his mind, "This is new," he muttered as he fell off the stool.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke in the Infirmary, with the aftertaste of potion in his mouth.

"You were very lucky, Mr. Potter. Another few minutes and you wouldn't be here anymore," Madam Pomphrey said, standing over his bed.

"What happened?"

"Somebody spiked your drink with vampire poison," Ginny answered.

Harry began coughing, "Did you see who it was?"

"Yes, but he ran out before I could catch him."

"Could you tell if he was a vampire?"

"He was."

Ginny watched Harry's face pale, "Harry, are you okay?"

He appeared not to have heard her, "But the only vampire who would come near Hogwarts is…"

He suddenly stood up out of bed, "Harry, lay down!"

"Ginny, I've got to go."

"Harry, you have to lie down."

"I've got to go, Ginny," Harry said and walked around her.

"Harry!" Ginny squeezed his hand, "Be careful."

"I'll try."

XXX

Harry glanced about furtively. This was not supposed to be happening. If he'd known what that bastard was going to do, he would've killed him when he had the chance.

_You don't mean that_, he told himself.

_I'm to freaked to care right now,_ he countered.

Harry shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. Getting out of the castle.

Not that it would be hard, he reasoned, he just needed to find a place to get out quietly. The one-eyed witch's passage would do.

He slipped down the passage, finding it more difficult than he remembered.

He breathed a sigh as he reached the bottom.

_This would hurt later_, he thought as he spoke the word.

XXX

He appeared outside the Hogs Head and walked in. He spoke to the bar tender, "You know where I can find Bartholomew?"

The bartender stopped wiping out a glass and said, "Out back."

Harry nodded and walked out. There he found Bartholomew, drinking rum and avoiding the sunlight, "Harry!" he said, "Good to see you!"

"How've you been, Bart?"

"You know, staying out of the sun, having a couple a drinks—"

"Poisoning me?"

He looked up in surprise, "You? That was for you? I didn't know man, it was just business. I needed some money."

"So you let them milk your teeth?"

"I was asleep when they did it, mate. Didn't feel a thing."

"I can't believe this. You sell that stuff? Like, on the black market?"

"Not many people want to hire a vampire, Harry…or a werewolf, for that matter."

Harry put his hands over his ears, "Don't say that!"

"Its true Harry," Bartholomew began to mesmerize him, "No job, no friends, you'll lose all your money and that little girlfriend of yours too."

"No! It's not true!"

"But it is Harry. It is."

XXX

Harry woke up somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, his head splitting in two. He groaned and stood up. Walking was bearable, but he knew he couldn't walk if he couldn't see the trees. He found his wand, still intact, thank God, and sent red sparks into the air. He hoped he would be found soon.

He sat down against what he hoped was a tree and passed out again.

XXX


End file.
